gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Lockon Stratos
Lockon Stratos (ロックオン・ストラトス, Rokkuon Sutoratosu) is one of the main characters in the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Lockon is one of the Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters in the Ptolemaios and acts as the Gundam Meister's unofficial leader during missions. Lockon was born as Neil Dylandy to Owen and Lindsay Dylandy in AEU (Advance European Union) Ireland. He has two other siblings: a younger twin brother, Lyle, and a younger sister, Amy. The young Neil pretty much lived a normal life with the comfort of his family, until the Ireland Tragedy struck in A.D. 2297. Neil lost his parents and younger sister to the suicide bombing that was plotted by the Middle Eastern terrorist group, the KPSA. He was near the place of the accident when it happened, and the devastating event implanted a seed of hatred inside Neil against terrorist groups, especially the KPSA. Not much was revealed into Neil's later life after the tragedy, though it was hinted that he eventually worked himself to sustain the continuing study of his younger brother Lyle. In A.D. 2302, Neil was recruited by Celestial Being to be a Gundam Meister, and in A.D. 2305, he was introduced to his crew mates in the Ptolemy Crew to prepare for their armed interventions two years later. He was given the codename, Lockon Stratos, and was assigned to pilot the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. He specializes in long-ranged assaults and sharpshooting. In A.D. 2307, Lockon was involved in many Celestial Being's armed interventions, including the assault on Moralia and the subduing of the civil war in Azadistan. He also fought against the Team Trinity, who uses the ideology of Celestial Being as reason for their annihilative operations. He also fought to protect the Ptolemaios during the United Nation's hunt for Celestial Being (Operation Fallen Angels) in A.D. 2308. As the oldest of the Gundam Meisters, Lockon acts as the group's unofficial leader. He was responsible in keeping the group together, especially when factoring in the sour relationship between Setsuna F. Seiei and Tieria Erde. Lockon is kind and easy going, as the Ptolemy Crew finds him as one of the most approachable person among the team. He was also responsible and dependable, as Sumeragi trust him with his judgment during missions. Despite his outward personality, Lockon still upholds his hatred against terrorists, especially on surviving members of KPSA. Upon having a chance to fight against the former KPSA leader Ali al-Saachez, Lockon forced himself to sortie to kill the mercenary despite his own injuries. This reckless thirst for revenge eventually cost Lockon his life as he was killed in combat in Lagrange 1. Before dying, Lockon admitted being not able to move on after his family's tragedy. After death, Lockon was remembered by his crew members for his kindness and considerate personality. Tieria retains his promise to Lockon of fighting for the sake of his own sense of justice and in protecting their comrades in battle. Setsuna also holds on to Lockon's last words to him to change for the sake of a better future. Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Ptolemaios Crew Category:Episodes Category:Deceased